earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Miranda Shrieve
History (Submitted by Bubble_Breath) Miranda Shrieve: 1987 - 2005 Miranda was too young to remember her grandfather, but he still had a profound effect on her life's trajectory. Matthew had been a member of several covert operations for both the United States government and the UN, much of his clandestine work involved the paranormal and the supernatural - things which were concealed from the general public when Miranda was young. However, Matthew had shared his knowledge with his family and in the wake of his death, his son Michael (Miranda's father) turned to becoming a monster hunter as a means of working out his anger issues. Michael only told Miranda the same things his father had told him, but he also took her out on hunts with him after she turned twelve. One night, a hunt went sideways. They kicked open a vampires' nest thinking it was something else. They escaped - barely. The next night, as they were preparing to return to the nest, Miranda's mother let out a scream. Michael and Miranda ran to the bedroom to find the vampire pack drinking Maggie Shrieve dry. Michael charged in but was overpowered by the monsters as was Miranda, who even got a gash across her face as she tried to free her father. When Maggie was done being drained, the pack's leader turned her and then offered her captive husband as her first meal. When the bloodthirst took over the pack and they all rushed in to join in the feat, Miranda was able to flee. The pack gave chase, but she put some distance by dropping a grenade in her wake, giving her time to get to her father's truck and drive away. Miranda Shrieve: 2005 - 2009 Swearing she was done with monster hunting, Miranda tried to put that all behind her. She used her grandfather's name to get herself accepted into a military academy and into Rangers School, where she excelled. However, her use of her grandfather's name came back to haunt her when she graduated and was hand-picked to join Team 7, a black ops team. On their first mission it became clear she was selected for her past experience in hunting monsters. Miranda Shrieve: 2009 - 2012 Miranda was a good soldier and did her duty to her country without complaint. She became involved with Sebastian Ashe, a teammate, and the two were engaged to marry before he was bitten by a werewolf on a mission. Miranda was ordered to put him down, but she instead lowered her gun and told him to run. She was discharged for insubordination. Miranda Shrieve: 2012 - 2015 Barely having time to get a burger after her discharge, Miranda came home ready to take a bath when her dad's old mentor, Dmitri Mishkin, came by to offer her a place on his hunting party. She accepted. Miranda Shrieve: 2015 - Present While hunting with her crew, Miranda cut a deal with ARGUS to prevent her fellow hunter John from going to prison after he accidentally killed a cop. Nowadays, Miranda works for ARGUS with John and also hunts monsters with other monsters as part of SHADE.Network Files: Miranda Shrieve Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Radar) The moniker "Deadeye" officially belongs to Team 7. It was formerly used by Cole Cash (now apparently called "Grifter") and later used by Martiza Blackbird (now going by "Pilgrim"), all three of them share a rocky history with Team 7. The name's not cursed. The problem is with IO's shady history. Miranda still uses the name to spite them. Threat Assessment Resources * Occultist Training ** World-Class Expert on Monster Lore ** Expert Occult Ritualist ** Expert Summoner, Exorcist, & Banisher ** Expert Wardsmith & Bindwright * Hunter Training ** Master Brawler, Knifefighter, and Grappler ** Master Escapologist, Infiltrator, & Locksmith ** Master Marksman and Arbalist ** Master Seductress & Manipulator ** Master Tactician & Strategist ** Master Tracker & Survivalist * Boundless Rage * Ceaseless Courage * Indomitable Willpower * "Honest Abe" - Custom Heavy Crossbow * "Bad Boy" - Custom .50 Handgun * Throwing Crosses * Arsenal of Specialized Monster Hunting Equipment Weaknesses * Antisocial * Bloodthirsty * Self-Medicating * Stubborn Trivia and Notes Trivia * She has no dual identity. * Dmitri Mishkin is her mentor. Tig Rafelson is her pupil. * She is friends with John Troughton and Deborah Dancer. She is also a known associate of Bobby Singer, Ellen Harvelle, John Winchester, and Rufus Turner. She slept with John a couple of times.VOX Box: Gone to Gotham 2 Notes * Miranda Shrieve is a character from Flashpoint. She replaces her grandfather as a member of the Creature Commandos. * Her associates are various characters from comics and TV series: ** Margaret Carle was a reporter associated with Andrew Bennett who was turned into a vampire by Mary, Queen of Blood. ** Dmitri Mishkin is a vampire hunter from Russia who was personally trained from birth by Andrew Bennett. ** Sebastian Ashe is a detective from the Wildstorm universe who teamed up with Wetworks to kill a vampire named Simon Vascar. ** John Troughton is a Vampire Hunter who was best friends with Andrew Bennett in the New 52 "I, Vampire" comics. ** Deborah Dancer is a fellow vampire-hunting associate of Andrew and Dmitri who secretly harbored feelings for Andrew & eventually got transformed into a vampire. ** Bobby Singer was a veteran monster hunter who came out of retirement to help the Winchester brothers in Supernatural. ** Ellen Harvelle is a retired hunter from Supernatural who ran a roadside hangout for other hunters called Harvelle's Roadhouse. ** Rufus Turner is a semi-retired vampire hunter from Supernatural. ** Pilgrim is a Wildstorm character, a Lycanthropic member of Wetworks with a golden symbiotic suit of armor that allowed her to manipulate time and space. Links and References * Appearances of Miranda Shrieve * Character Gallery: Miranda Shrieve Category:Characters Category:Creature Commandos Members Category:ARGUS Category:Hunters Category:Seven Soldiers of Victory Members Category:Dark Justice Members Category:Indomitable Will Category:Occultism Category:Marksmanship Category:Tracking Category:Summoning Category:Exorcism Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Escapology Category:Green Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Americans Category:No Dual Identity Category:Submitted by Bubble_Breath Category:Government Agents Category:Female Characters Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Survival Category:Lockpicking Category:Emotional Consistency Category:Height 5' 9" Category:27th Reality